Field
This disclosure pertains in general to transferring information through digital networks and in particular to storing the state of properties being updated by the transferred information.
Background
The Internet is a digital network of computers. An individual computer on the Internet is typically identified by an interne protocol (IP) address. A computer on the Internet sends a packet of information to another computer by routing the packet to a logical port at the destination computer's IP address. The destination computer interprets the packet according to one of several possible protocols determined by the port to which the packet was sent.
The World Wide Web (the “Web”) is a collection of technology and content available on the Internet that allows the content to be routed from server computers to particular destination computers. The Web includes a large number of web pages residing on many different servers. Web pages contain one or more files, or references to one or more files, specifying instructions for presenting the web page and content, such as text, images, apples, video, and/or audio.
Web pages use a variety of definitional and programming languages to control how information is presented. The most fundamental of these is the Hypertext Markup Language (HTML). HTML uses a system of “tags” to specify how content should be displayed. Recent advances in HTML introduce “style sheets” which help separate content information from display information. HTML has also been modified and extended to provide new capabilities. For example, Extensible Markup Language (XML) adds semantic content to web pages. In addition, Dynamic HTML (DHTML) adds some dynamic content to web pages.
A web page may also include one or more programs for controlling how the web page is displayed. For example, JAVA® applets and JAVASCRIPT® scripts may be used to control the display of a web page. In addition, DHTML uses scripts to control the dynamic content. Thus, a web page designer can use applets and scripts to produce animation effects or modify the display based on user interaction. For example, the designer can write a script that changes the color of a piece of text when a user clicks on a button.
Devices that display/execute web pages are often called “client devices” or simply “clients.” Client devices include personal computers, web-enabled set-top boxes and televisions, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants and other handheld devices, and special-purpose web-browsing appliances. Client devices typically employ a program called a “web browser” for interpreting the HTML or other display instructions in the web page and displaying the content accordingly. Most web browsers include special functionality, such as a Java Virtual Machine, for executing JAVA® applets and/or other applets or scripts embedded in the web pages.
A client device specifies a web page or other document on the web using a Uniform Resource Locator (URL). A URL has the form “service://server/path/file.” Here “service” refers to the protocol to be used, such as the file transfer protocol (FTP) or the hypertext transport protocol (HTTP). “Server” is the IP address of the server containing the page, and “path/file” specifies the particular web page on the server.
The Web suffers from a substantial limitation with respect to dynamically updating content in a web page at a client device. The Web's predominant mode of operation is for a client device to first request a page from a server and then for the server to send the requested page to the client device. Once the server delivers the page to the client, it typically terminates its connection to the client, and does not retain any information about the client or the page that was sent. For this reason, servers are typically “stateless.” As a result, client devices drive and control the flow of information around the Web. While client-side control is appropriate in some situations, it does not permit efficient updating of data at the client devices. For example, if a web page contains information that may change, such as the score of a baseball game or a stock quote, the server has no way to inform the client devices that are viewing the page of the change. Instead, the client devices must ask the server for the updated information. However, the client devices do not know when the information on the web page has changed, and thus do not know to ask for the update.
There are some simple web programming techniques that attempt to update content on client device-side web pages. One approach that web designers use is to rely on the client devices to periodically re-request web pages. This updating can be performed as the result of user action (such as pressing the “refresh” button) or can be automated to occur on a particular schedule (such as by using the HTML Meta Refresh tag to cause the client device to request the page every ‘X’ seconds). Although this technique provides client devices with more up-to-date information, it is very wasteful of resources. In particular, the web server must resend the page even if nothing has changed, and, even when something has changed, it must resend the entire web page rather than just the updated information, which may be only a very small part of the page. Further, attempting to reduce unnecessary requests by decreasing the request rate results in decreasing the currency of the data. This is an unalterable trade off in a client-driven approach.
The performance of automatic refreshing can be improved somewhat by putting information that may change in a separate frame from information that is less likely to change, and only refreshing the separate frame. A few web designers even write custom JAVA applets to limit refreshing to individual components on a page, such as the score of a soccer game. A willingness to go to such effort illustrates the serious drain of resources caused by frequent refreshing.
Nevertheless, even custom JAVA applets are not a meaningful attack on this problem. Custom applets require a large separate development effort for each item on each page that might need to be updated. More importantly, most custom applets still update content based upon client-driven requests, although it is possible to design an applet that accepts “pushed” messages. This solution is not scalable to provide updated information for large numbers of client devices and for large numbers of web pages.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an efficient way to provide dynamic content to a web page at a client device. Preferably, a solution to this need will efficiently specify initial values for content provided to the clients, as well as enable efficient updates of the content.